149971-rather-unsure
Content ---- ---- Trolling is about what I expected regardless of my posts content. | |} ---- If you had given enough information so people would have an idea of what your issue is, then they could also determine if they had also had a similar issue that they had solved using alternative sources. Without any specifics, I could say I had problem X and solved it by sacrificing a chicken under the blue moon with a dagger soaked in sea salt while wearing a velvet robe and drinking goat's blood out of a glass slipper. | |} ---- ---- you have issues :P | |} ---- Yea they do, you're supposed to be wearing a velour track suit and drinking sloth blood to solve Problem X. Their formula is for solving Problem Theta or for summoning a stink demon. Geesh, kids these days :P Edited February 27, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Wait, are you saying you don't solve all your problems by sacrificing chicken? Some people are so backwards... | |} ---- Chua sacrifice Aurin, not chicken! Solve multipel problem with single Aurin, chicken not effective. | |} ---- No and yes. Maybe. | |} ---- ---- Alcohol. Solves heck of a lot of multiple problems. Or shooting guns. Or both. | |} ---- You people seem to complain regardless. So why would I provide more details only to give you a better reason to whine louder at me? How dare I ask for help. I should never post or never ask anything. Ever. | |} ---- Ummm...? *Shrug* | |} ---- ---- ---- That is a load of horse apples, I don't see how that post of yours warranted a report and deletion. | |} ---- I hear they ate RATS in the war....maybe we should start this trend again :) | |} ---- To some extent, I think you've gotten an answer. People on these forums may very well be the "alternative means" you are seeking, but without without any specifics, no one can really say. Is it a technical issue? A bug? Griefing? UI issues? All of these can have very different answers. No one can reasonably provide you with direction if they don't know where you're trying to go. | |} ---- Alright there, friend. What your original post seems to say is that you have a bad taste in your mouth after dealing with several bad circumstances that seem to have been no one's fault, but were not resolved to your complete liking so that you can enjoy playing the game... I think perhaps you should make a decision to either put the past behind you and just focus on what does interest you in the game or there's always taking a break or moving on to another MMO. As for making your feelings known to someone in charge, there is no "yelp" for MMOs although www.MMORPG.com has certainly tried. Contacting Sunshine on the forums might be a more productive venue if there was something that could be done to resolve these issues for you, but if nothing can actually be done at this point, you may as well make your decision and be about your way. While I can't justify the trolling and roasting you have received from my esteemed colleagues and cohorts, I will say that this is internet and its essential to develop a thicker skin and not take these responses too personally. Putting yourself out there always carries risk, but you'll find that opening with an "I feel this way" post on a site other than perhaps Facebook or Tumbler, without an actual "fix" for the situation, will likely garner this kind of attention... While there are a few folks out there that get hit with some rather hard issues to overcome through support, I have been impressed with Carbine's human response to them. This game is made and supported by some phenomenal folks that seem to try very hard to do right by their community. Edited February 28, 2016 by Eidolon Zephyrhawk | |} ---- ----